


4U

by everdeenwayland



Category: My Friends - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Slow Burn, angst pero mucho angst, bueno, escribir fanfics es lo que hago, jjjjj, no sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida, pero luego cosas bonitas, pero muy enserio, pero trash de verdad, soy trash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everdeenwayland/pseuds/everdeenwayland





	

                El justo momento en el que Paolo se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, fue cuando vio a Marcos con su novio abrazado en el salón del piso que compartían. No sabía que fue exactamente lo que le pasó, pero su estómago se revolvió –y no de una manera agradable-. Fue al cuarto de baño y se echó agua en la cara, tratando, sin éxito, aliviar aquella sensación. Miró el móvil, iba tarde a su cita, pero no le importaba. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la imagen de Marcos y su novio en el salón, sonriéndose el uno al otro, mirándose con ternura. De nuevo, su barriga le avisó de que no debía seguir por aquella línea de pensamiento. Antes de poder arrepentirse, salió por la puerta cerrándola de un portazo. Si se hubiera vuelto justo en ese momento, podría haber visto como un par de ojos le quemaban en la espalda, desesperanzados. Pero no se volvió.

                Salió a la calle después de un rato bajando escaleras lo más rápido posible, para poder alejarse de allí. Alejarse de él. Sacudió la cabeza. No podía creer que se estaba comportando así. Nunca se había tomado por el tipo que tenía conductas homofóbicas. Nunca las había tenido, a decir verdad. Pero no había otra explicación a lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Marcos con Hugo, su novio. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Hugo no fuera santo de su devoción. El día que Marcos lo conoció, él estaba demasiado ocupado ligando con una chica como para prestar atención al otro chico. Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera tratado de advertirle. Conocía a Hugo de oídas, pero sabía que no era un buen chico. Pero claro, decírselo a estas alturas de su relación con el otro quedaría algo raro. A parte, de que hasta la fecha Hugo parecía estar felizmente enamorado de Marcos. Tampoco es que le hubiera preguntado al chico directamente, todo lo que sabía lo sabía por sus amigas o por sus compañeras de piso.

                Era extraño, desde que Marcos había empezado con Hugo, él había sido incapaz de hablar con él de nuevo. Se sentía extraño, tirante. Su amistad peligrando salvajemente. Al principio pensaba que esa sensación no era más que miedo a sentirse desplazado en la vida del otro chico. Semanas más tarde, no estaba tan seguro. Quizás fuera un homófobo en el fondo, quizás no le importara que el otro chico fuera gay siempre y cuando no tuviera novio, no se lo restregara en la cara. Quizás si fuera eso.

                Fuera lo que fuese, tenía que hablar con él. Sabía que estaba preocupado, se lo habían dicho sus amigos varias veces. Que tenía que dejar de ser un capullo y arreglar lo que fuera que había entre los dos. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Pero no era tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo.

                Todavía con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, se dirigió al sitio donde había quedado con una chica nueva. Desde hacía unas semanas, su vida se había convertido en una sucesión de chicas y bebidas diferentes. Cada fin de semana, e incluso entre semana, experimentaba algo nuevo, tratando de buscar algo que llenara el vacío que sentía constantemente. Pero todavía no había encontrado nada.  

                Y allí estaba ella, pelo oscuro ojos claros. No muy seguro de que fuera su tipo, pero esperaba que le hiciera sentir algo. Era lo que llevaba esperando sentir un tiempo. Se acercó y con una sonrisa le dio dos besos, sintiendo la caricia de su pelo en su mejilla y el cosquilleo de algo en su estómago. Quizás esta era la definitiva.

 

                Marcos, por su parte, llevaba un par de días sintiendo que algo no iba bien en la dinámica que tenían ellos. Paolo estaba raro con él, casi ni le miraba cuando estaba en casa y ya no hablaban. Siempre que podía estaba fuera, ya fuera con la nueva chica que había conocido o de fiesta. Esa era otra, parecía que ya no quería tener nada que ver con él, cuando quedaba con otra gente no le avisaba. No habían sido pocas las veces que se había enterado en el último momento de un botellón por María, porque si por Paolo fuera, él no iría a nada. Suspiró y sacó el último cigarrillo que le quedaba en la cajetilla. Se lo puso en los labios y lo encendió, dejando salir el humo de su boca con otro suspiro. Sintió como su móvil vibró en su bolsillo, y con la esperanza de que fuera él, desbloqueó el móvil.

No obstante, no era él. Sabía que no debía sentirse así, lo sabía, pero aun así lo hacía. También sabía que no debería sentirse tan desilusionado de que el que le mandara el mensaje fuera su novio. Todo eso lo sabía. Llevaba mucho tiempo repitiéndose que tenía que parar con todo lo que le atara al otro chico. Pero no lo hacía. Hugo, su novio, presuponía que algo iba mal con él, pero era lo suficientemente atento como para no agobiarle con ello demasiado. Quizás presintiera lo que le pasaba a él, el porqué llevaba un par de semanas raro, pero no quisiera darse cuenta. No quisiera acercarse al inevitable fin.

Marcos no le culpaba. Era difícil estar con alguien que estaba enamorado de otra persona, lo sabía. Lo único que le extrañaba es que el otro chico no le hubiera dejado ya al ver todas las señales. Probablemente estaba demasiado enamorado de él como para que eso le importara. Aquel pensamiento no hizo más que hacerle sentir peor. Se sentía como la peor persona del mundo entero, pero lo peor es que sabía que había algo de verdad en ello. Quizás no fuera la peor, pero tampoco era buena.

Echaba de menos como era todo al principio. Cuando le conoció sintió algo, que a pesar de no ser lo que sentía con Paolo,  pero le hacía sentirse bien. La conexión fue inmediata. Un par de miradas, una sonrisa y ya tenía su número. No hizo falta más que un par de citas para que empezaran a salir. Marcos sabía que era injusto para el otro chico, porque él no podía darle todo su corazón. Pero al menos iba a intentarlo. Y así lo hizo. Hugo le hacía sentir bien, le hacía olvidarse durante unos minutos del agonizante dolor que era no poder tener al otro chico, y eso le hacía querer seguir con Hugo a pesar de saber que no estaba bien. Porque si no podía tener a Paolo, le daba igual estar con quien fuera. No obstante, sabía que Hugo para él era especial, le quería. No podía negarlo. Pero no de la manera que se merecía, no de la manera en la que querría querer a Paolo.

Marcos volvió a revisar su móvil y tomó una decisión. Abrió la pestaña de contactos y marcó un número conocido. Se acercó al móvil a la oreja y después de un par de pitidos contestó una voz femenina.

-Dime Marcos.- Dijo la chica animadamente.

-¿Estáis en casa?- Preguntó él, sin tanto ánimo.

-Si claro estamos las tres, íbamos a empezar a beber algo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te quieres venir?- Dijo ella, con clara preocupación en la voz.

-Me visto y voy, creo que necesito hablar un rato.- Dijo él.

-Claro, lo que necesites. Nos vemos en un ratito. Un beso, anda.- Dijo ella.

-Hasta ahora, os quiero.- Respondió él, finalizando la llamada.


End file.
